Barcelona
by Schmoke
Summary: Barcelona is about to E.X.P.L.O.D.E. The TARDIS lands on a mysterious planet with a dark past in the year 5006. Episode two in a series set in between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion. LAST CHAPTER UP! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1 Peaceful Utopia

"**Barcelona"**

**Introduction**

This is episode two of my Doctor Who series. The series is set between _"Tooth and Claw" _and_ "School Reunion" _so stars the Tenth Doctor and Rose. I don't own any of the characters that are in the Doctor Who series.

**Chapter 1 – Peaceful Utopia**

Barcelona is one of the largest, peaceful, most civilised planets in the entire Noltrok galaxy. To most visitors it appears utopian and one of the rare planets that has never had a civil war or rebellion in its entire history. An invasion on this peaceful planet has only ever happened once, when their not as advanced neighbouring planet Avnxeg attempted an invasion with thousands of soldiers landing on the surface after their King Rael III provoked them. They however underestimated the seemingly unarmed planet so their plan did not succeed, because in seconds, after a flash of light all the soldiers and the entire planet of Avnxeg had been turned to dust by a mysterious weapon. This happened so long ago that the story became legend, and legend became myth, but other civilisations were so scared of these supposed consequences happening to them that none ever attempted invasion.

Barcelonans themselves elect a King every four Barcelonan years, which is closer to three Earth years due to them being closer to their sun than Earth is to their sun. Because of this a day is only fifteen hours long. Barcelonans are humanoid two-armed, two-legged creatures who have slightly larger eyes, and their skin is a pale yellow-green and is much thinner to deal with the tremendous heat of an average of 70°C. They have six fingers and toes and are slightly smaller in height than the average human. Barcelona is made up mostly of desert; with desert covering 75 of the planet although there is a lake in the centre of the planet and tropical rainforests at both poles. The planet is a popular tourist destination due to its purple deserts and its unpredictable sky colour which changed every minute.

King Diap XXIV was a typical looking Barcelonan King who wore a royal mauve cloak and a silver crown. King Diap XXIV was sitting on the thousandth floor in his large Desert Palace and it was currently lunchtime, for his lunch his volunteers had fetched him the finest green Barcelonan desert slugs in a sztuberry sauce along with a pipe with a mixture of tropical grasses from both Poles which he enjoyed to smoke with delight after lunch on the balcony overlooking the wide purple deserts of Barcelona. As he finished his last green slug suddenly a volunteer also wearing mauve shot into the dining room with urgency, wheezing out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this Cxlim?" the King asked in Barcelonan worried

"I think it might be Armageddon" Cxlim replied getting his breath back


	2. Chapter 2 The Sacred Book

**Chapter 2 – The Sacred Book**

"Armageddon, you must be trying to amuse me" The King laughed at the worried volunteer

"No, it is exactly as written as in the Sacred Book" Cxlim replied

"But that is only myth! " The King looked at Cxlim trying to look for reason

"Come look for yourself" Cxlim replied "the entire planet is terrified of what has happened, every person is in wonder"

The King leapt off his seat leaving his neatly prepared pipe and rushed to the silver elevator. The elevator only took seconds to reach the ground floor with its swift speed. Hundreds of people were standing around in wonder outside the palace trying to catch a glimpse. The volunteers had to make a way through the crowd so the King could see for himself. Then he saw what he had feared, what had previously been myth had now came true, exactly as written in the Sacred Book, it was the appearance of a mysterious blue box with alien writing.

The King learnt from bystanders that it had only materialised a matter of minutes ago from nowhere.

"What shall we do?" one of his volunteers asked in fear

"I think I shall approach it" The King replied with braveness

Suddenly the door of the box opened slowly. The entire crowd suddenly held their breath. Out came two figures both dressed in silver clothing, a man and a woman. The King slowly walked over to the two figures.

"Now Rose, remember to keep taking these mints every two hours, they generate oxygen since this planet has no oxygen" The Doctor said to Rose as they stepped out of the TARDIS

"I think there's a welcome party for us, Doctor" Rose noticed "I don't think they'll think much of our silver clothing"

"It's the main metal of this planet" The Doctor answered "and besides, this is fashionable in the year 5006 on this planet, it's like wearing gold on Earth"

"I wouldn't wear that" Rose answered sarcastically

The King came up close and the Doctor gave a smile and pulled out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, is it King Diap XXIV?" The Doctor spoke as he pulled out his hand

"What bad tidings do you send?" The King replied ignoring his offer of a handshake

The Doctor looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not here to send any bad tidings" The Doctor replied "I'm here to visit your planet"

"I'm not sure if this is a welcoming party, they don't look rather friendly" Rose added

"But it is written that the arrival of that object you have in your possession brings destruction, the beginning of the end, the Armageddon" The King said

"Where is it written?" The Doctor asked completely puzzled

"In The Sacred Book" The King continued persistently

"How did it get in The Sacred Book?" Rose asked the Doctor

"Beats me" The Doctor replied stumped "so let me get this straight, my ship is in your sacred book as the bringer of Armageddon"

"That is correct" The King replied "and your arrival has shaken the population of the entire planet"

"For me to get my head around this, you'll have to tell me where the origins of this story came from" The Doctor replied

King Diap XXIV had warily invited The Doctor and Rose up to his Desert Palace, sat them down and pulled out The Sacred Book from his private library.

"Read if you will" The King said handing The Doctor the book "Chapter Thirteen Verses Six to Thirteen"

"This better be interesting" Rose said with a sigh

The Doctor took a few seconds to find the correct page and began to read.

"In the days before Barcelona got its name" The Tenth Doctor read "out of the mists of the Desert storm came a mysterious blue box, a man dressed in black exited from the blue box and came to the court of King Rael III. He stayed for exactly seven days and aided the King. Before he left he gave a gift to the King for his hospitality, his explanation was it was called a "weapon" and it carries ceremonial honour, and then the blue box left. He then demanded for his volunteers to ask their neighbouring planet Avnxeg what weapons were and when he found they were for defence King Rael III became interested and asked his volunteers to build a much powerful weapon. A volunteer came back claiming he found an object in a cave that could be a weapon. This was the beginning of the days of madness of King Rael III. He demanded that the planet be divided so he could test his weapon and when the people refused he provoked the planet of Avnexg to attack, which ended in his founded weapon turning the planet of Avnexg to dust. He later set fire to himself since his people would not support him and as he burned to cinders he shouted out a war cry of "Barcelona" as he died, and so ended the reign of King Rael III. If the blue box is ever laid eyes onto again it is said it may bring destruction to the planet of Barcelona."

The Tenth Doctor had a look of amazement on his face as he stopped reading.

"No wonder my blue box has connotations of Armageddon, a king on a utopian planet attacking and killing innocent Avnexgians and later setting fire to himself all started from a gift from a man in a blue box, to such a peaceful planet this would be Armageddon" The Doctor said "I'm so sorry King Diap XXIV, this is all my fault"

"I would accept your apology if any of that was true" The King replied

"It is true, it was I who gave the King the ceremonial weapon, I can't remember why I came here since it was a previous incarnation of me and I have temporal amnesia sometimes but…"

"It never happened, the myth may have came true but it is just complete coincidence, this story is just a myth of morality" The King replied

"Well what happened to the planet of Avnxeg then?" The Doctor asked

"It is a mythical planet, Barcelona has been alone in this part of the galaxy since its creation" The King replied "and it was indeed true I would still have the ceremonial weapon and this powerful weapon that he supposedly found"

"Not if the next King after him was so scared by the madness of King Rael III that he hid all connections to his reign"

"There never was a King Rael III!" The King shouted "who are you to come into my Palace and rave on about an old Barcelonan myth being true, you're bringing Armageddon just like the myth says!"

"I'm looking for only the truth, I caused this myth and I'm here to find out why" The Doctor replied

"Who's your friend then?" The King asked going off the subject

"I'm Rose, from Earth" Rose replied disinterested

"Not you as well, you believe you're from a mythical planet?" The King asked

"Earth is not mythical!" Rose yelled not believing her ears

"Oh come on, there is not a planet that could be so dystopian that they lack so much trust in each other that they don't trust one person to be the ruler of the entire planet and have split themselves into smaller parts, so dystopian that they have wars within themselves over the smallest thing, it is the stuff of novels!" The King replied

"I happen to have been there numerous times, it's not mythical, and you're looking at the downside of things" The Doctor said in response

"If you say so, but I'm telling you that The Sacred Book is nothing but myth written to teach you morals"

"We'll see about that"


	3. Chapter 3 The Basement of Myths

**Chapter 3 - The Basement of Myths**

The Doctor strolled over to the silver elevator nearby.

"Where are you going?" The King asked in annoyance

"To the elevator" The Doctor responded before turning to Rose "coming Rose?"

Rose strolled over towards him as The Doctor pushed the button on the elevator. The silver door of the elevator opened with a slam.

"Why?" The King asked still annoyed

"I'm going to see if there's anything hidden in this palace, and the basement seems a good place to start, doesn't it?" The Doctor replied as Rose walked into the lift

"This is my palace and what you are doing is prohibited" The King demanded

"Well your authority is overruled" The Doctor answered "are you coming?"

"I will not join this foolish escapade!" The King replied adamantly grabbing his grass-pipe

"Goodbye then" The Doctor replied pushing the button marked "0"

Just as the doors began to shut the King jumped into the lift. In seconds they were on the ground floor of the palace.

"The only reason I've joined you is for security reasons" The King added as they stepped out of the elevator

"Okay, where's your basement?" The Doctor asked

"We don't have a basement" The King answered "so that will be that over, please leave"

"Who told you there was no basement?" The Doctor questioned

"It's been in the architectural plans for centuries, there's nothing under there but desert" the King replied

"We'll just test that" The Doctor said interrogating him

He squatted to his knees and gave three swift knocks to the metallic floor. The sound was a completely hollow sound.

"Explain the hollowness then" The Doctor questioned demandingly

"The palace is built on top of the old King's court; that may be the ground floor of the old court" The King replied

"I thought you said that the plans had nothing under here" The Doctor questioned

"I _heard _about the court being under here, I thought it was another one of those stories the volunteers like to speak about" the King replied adamantly

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his brown coat pocket and manoeuvred it over the metallic floor in the shape of a large square. With a blue flashing light and a buzzing noise the metallic inch thick square floor fell into a hole with a slam of metal hitting concrete a second later.

"Do you have a torch?" The Doctor asked the King

"You can cut through metal but you don't have a torch?" The King spoke out loud in confusion

"Well the sonic screwdriver does have a light but it's not the best" The Doctor replied getting irritated

"Here's a torch, please get this foolishness over with" The King said hurriedly passing him a small yellow torch with a light crystal "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the volunteers"

The Doctor smiled at Rose and King Diap XXIV and jumped into the hole with the alien torch. A second later The Doctor shouted up at them.

"It's not deep at all, come down!"

Rose lowered herself into the hole and the King reluctantly followed. The Doctor turned on the crystal light and lit the space in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes. All over the ground were thousand of miscellaneous strewn items. Books, files, precious metallic objects and other random objects were scattered, some covered in inches of dust. The basement went on for at least a mile. The Doctor couldn't help noticing the King's shocked face.

"This can't be real!" The King exclaimed "there are mythical things here, items written in pages of bygone lore, there are… files" the King's shock turned to anger as he neared a large pile of files "these are law files, _my_ law files that went missing a few weeks ago, who would steal them!?"

"You tell me" The Doctor replied trying on a dusty silver silky hat that lay on the ground "name someone who dislikes you"

"What? This is Barcelona! Nobody dislikes me." the King replied in disbelief "we only get a handful of criminals; I don't see why anyone would steal the files and place them down here"

"Who are these volunteers, I'd suspect them first before anyone" The Doctor replied deep in thought "whatever it is, this has been going on for centuries"

"The head volunteer Cxlim picks them, he's been here for years, he was here way before me" the King replied

"I think I'll have a little chat with this Cxlim, see if he knows about this" The Doctor said "but first, let's see what other items are here"

They walked further into the grimy basement, looking at random objects as they passed through.

"Doctor" Rose spoke out "why did you give that King the weapon? I'm still confused"

"Good question" The Doctor mentioned "I really can't remember, that regeneration really gave me chronic amnesia, I only know what I looked like having met my former self a few hours ago"

"You really are a strange one" the King added shaking his head "meeting your former self"

As they walked they came upon a large object covered in a silver silk sheet.

"What exactly is that?" the King pondered

The Doctor pulled the silk sheet off. Standing was some sort of bulky silver machine with a glass case on top. Inside the glass case was a large light attached to the side.

"This is some sort of light energy weapon" The Doctor muttered as he explored with his sonic screwdriver "this is too advanced for your species just now, never mind thousands of years ago, someone left this here for a reason. Worryingly it is also on a…"

The Doctor suddenly halted and put his hand to his head. "Rose! That temporal amnesia is beginning to clear! I can feel it! I can feel all the memories seeping in! Note this down Rose! Quickly! I came here because… I knew the history of this planet. I knew that Avniexg invaded Barcelona. I knew I had to soften the blow somehow. So I gave King Rael III the Deringer to encourage him to be armed! Did you get that Rose!"

"What…Yeah I did Doctor, that was creepy, you started to speak like… the other Doctor" Rose said almost shocked

"What did I say? It's gone again" The Doctor said getting frustrated

"You changed time for the better, and it landed up for worse" the King replied "I know what's going on Doctor"

Suddenly they could hear the sound of a key opening a nearby wooden door.

"Quick! hide!" The Doctor whispered quickly running for cover, the King and Rose following him in panic.


	4. Chapter 4 Detonation

**Chapter 4 - Detonation**

Cxlim was sitting in the common room of the desert palace on the hundredth floor on a mauve chair. He was flicking through a Barcelonan magazine on Barcelonan lunchtime dishes and the many ways to do a sztuberry sauce.

Suddenly an elevator stopped on the floor and three volunteers stepped out.

"Are we ready, senior volunteers?" Cxlim questioned them tossing the magazine onto the mauve chair and standing up. He looked straight into each of their eyes.

"We are" one of the volunteers stated "we want to see this plan"

"Okay, follow me" Cxlim said turning towards a silver bookshelf.

He tapped on 'The Sacred Book' thrice and the bookshelf opened to reveal a tiny room with a rusty silver elevator. Cxlim walked into the room, pushed the button for the elevator and the silver elevator door opened to reveal the inside of a badly lit elevator. The three volunteers got inside and Cxlim pressed the basement button. The elevator took half a minute, due to being an older elevator than the newer ones in the palace. When the elevator opened they were in another grubby room where there was a rickety wooden door. Cxlim placed the key into the door. He turned it clockwise and swung the door open. Switching on the crystal light lit the whole place. Cxlim walked into the room with the three volunteers following. Standing in the room was a large object with a silver sheet covering it. Cxlim lifted the sheet off to reveal bulky silver machine with a glass case on top. Inside the glass case was a large light attached to the side.

"Volunteers, I now reveal the weapon!" Clxiem shouted enthusiastically

"The weapon?" One of the volunteers questioned

"Have you never read The Sacred Book?" Cxlim replied

"Yes, but all of that's just myth, none of that really happened" the volunteer laughed it off

"Yes it did" Cxlim replied "I remember everything that happened; I was there when Barcelona destroyed Avnxeg, in fact I am the worlds last Avnxegian, I have been hiding on this planet since that day five thousand years ago"

"You mean it's all true!" one of the volunteers responded "Avnxeg actually exists!"

"I have spent thousands of years trying to get this weapon working so I can get my revenge on this planet, and I've finally fixed it. Today is the day! Barcelona will face the same fate that my planet did five thousand years ago!" Cxlim rambled "the weapon will turn this planet to dust!"

"What nonsense!" a voice suddenly spoke out

It was King Diap XXIV who stepped out from behind a nearby box.

"You're going to kill thousands of innocent Barcelonans for what one man did thousands of years ago!" the King yelled "I have a good mind to lock you in prison and throw away the key!"

"You shouldn't have come down here, Diap!" Cxlim whispered in an evil tone

"Well I have, and I'm going to call the police if you do not stop this…"

The King's words were cut short when Cxlim pulled out a weapon swiftly and shot him. The King immediately fell to the ground with a thud

The Doctor and Rose suddenly stepped out from behind a box.

"What have you done to him!?" The Doctor shouted

"It's a paralysis dart" Cxlim replied with a sneer "and who are you anyway? You're the one who stepped out of that strange box"

"I'm The Doctor; you have to stop this, Cxlim!" The Doctor yelled in anger "the person who destroyed your planet is dead! You're causing destruction for no reason!"

"I have waited thousands of years to get my revenge on this planet, Doctor" Cxlim replied "and you're not going to stop me!"

"The real person who you should be getting your revenge against is the person who left that weapon. And the only way you can find the person is to join me." The Doctor said

"I don't care who left that weapon!" Cxlim replied "this planet should be dust! Find who left the weapon if you wish!"

"You can't do this" Rose suddenly spoke out "this planet is completely utopian!

The Doctor went for his sonic screwdriver in his right coat pocket. Everything suddenly went blank as he felt himself fall into darkness and he immediately went into a deep sleep.

He dreamt he was back on the old planet of Gallifrey on a lovely stroll through the red fields, picking fruit off the silver trees underneath the orange skies. Suddenly the skies darkened and thousands of Daleks landed down onto the surface. The Doctor began to run, but he couldn't move. He let out a scream.

That's when he awoke, still screaming. He opened his eyes and standing over him was King Diap XXIV who was rushing around the basement like a headless chicken.

"Doctor" the King yelled in fear "it's going to explode!"

"What is? Where am I?" The Doctor asked now disorientated

"The weapon, it's timed to detonate in three minutes" the King replied hurriedly "you must stop it!"

"Darn, Cxlim used the paralysis darts again. We've got to get out of here, Diap!" The Doctor shouted suddenly jumping up realising where he was "where did Cxlim go?"

"No idea!" the King rushed past the topic "you must save Bacelona!"

"This is not the way to do it Diap, there must be another way!" The Doctor said running to the weapon

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it over the weapon.

"There's not enough time to analyse this" The Doctor shouted in anger at the King who was now shaking scared "we have to go, Rose is still paralysed"

The Doctor grabbed Rose into his arms and ran to the door of the basement.

"Where are you going, you must disable it" The King yelled following him "this planet is going to explode!"

"Yes I know, it'll all be turned to dust" the Doctor said running to the secret elevator and pushing the button "but we'll be as well if we don't leave, plus I have a plan. Are you coming?"

The King ran into the elevator. The Doctor pressed the '0' button juggling Rose in his arms and within a second they were in another hidden room. The Doctor pushed out another bookshelf and they rushed into the main ground floor of the desert palace and out the door.

The Doctor ran with the King across the dry purple desert. They were still a few scattered Barcelonans looking at the TARDIS as they ran past them.

The Doctor carrying Rose and the King ran into the TARDIS and quickly shut the doors.

"What is your plan?" the King asked as the Doctor quickly dumped Rose onto the floor of the TARDIS and he rushed to the console "I'm afraid you're going to be away from your planet for a little while"

"What?" The King yelled in fear "I thought you had a plan!"

"I do have a plan, but there are numerous steps to it" The Doctor replied "and we have to get out of here!"

The noise of the TARDIS sounded out as it faded out of Barcelona and into the time vortex.

"I'm going back!" the King said furiously running to the door of the TARDIS "I'll perish with the rest of my people!"

The King started trying to open the door which wouldn't budge.

"Open it now! I want to be with my people in a time of need!" The King yelled banging his hands against the door "OPEN IT!"

Tears started pouring from his yellow eyes.

"I can't" The Doctor said calmly "we're in the time vortex now"

"I can't stand this, Doctor!" the King wailed "I can't take uncertainty!"

He suddenly broke down and fell to the floor.

"I'll help you, King" The Doctor said "I'll get your planet back, you just see"

Rose awoke an hour later. She stood up, staggered for a second and walked over to the Doctor who was standing beside the console thinking.

"What happened?" Rose asked wiping her eyes

"It's gone, Barcelona's gone" The Doctor said "The King is in one of the other TARDIS rooms. He can't take the pressure of this. I had to put him into a long sleep."

"What are we going to do now?" Rose asked

"I'm working on a plan, Rose" The Doctor replied "and I think I've just got an idea!"

The Doctor fiddled with the console and the familiar TARDIS noise kicked in as it shook about with an almighty force. The Doctor suddenly walked out of the TARDIS console and into the back of the TARDIS.

"What did you do?" Rose asked confused

"We've landed somewhere Rose; I'll be back in a minute!" The Doctor said now full of hope as he walked into a room and locked the door.

**THE END**


End file.
